Confessions
by The Chibi Writer
Summary: IchigoxOC? Read and be mesmerized!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again! As most of yall know... I'm currently working on "_Strawberry Perfume_" and may leave it there for a while **(is it 'hiatus' or something...?)**, I _really_ want to keep going but I guess my brain burned out or something. I need fresh ideas so _please_ review :D**

**Disclaimer: I -**_sadly_**- do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**R&R!**

**1 year prior to the present…**

The light breeze felt wonderful, and even though I woke up really early today, my head was still full of it; I still did not understand what was going on within me. Lately, I've had these dreams where I am in charge of a sweet shop, which –for me- is normal to dream about. But then, all of the sudden the scenario changes and I'm in a white dress.

My mother's illusion ever since I graduated from high school -_- It gets quite annoying sometimes.

That's what bothers me the most. The gown.

I'm not sure how to call this, but I think this means some kind of bad luck? Or is it…?

Seriously, since when dreaming turned into such a nightmare for me?

What's with these "funny" dreams…? If anything in it _is_ funny, at least.

Could it be woman's instinct? -_- Don't ask where that came from. I think I'm losing my mind too o.O!

**~~~~At Tokyo Airlines~~~~**

_**~Ichigo's POV~**_

"ICHIGO-CHAAAN!" I could hear my father's voice from far away. _Yeah, that's my papa… _ I thought. So then, I started gathering my luggage when I saw a familiar blonde head. _Could it be…?_ My mind started to remember... _No, it's not him. I must be hallucinating…_

Normally, receiving a family member that has studied overseas for the last two years doesn't mean that welcoming them has to be _that _long! For my dear father… Well, you readers know how he is.

I am his "_dear little Ichigo_", he would always say...

I must have been out for quiet a while because when I looked out the window I could see my house.

"Ne, Okasa?"

"Dostano, Ichigo?"

"Umm…" I couldn't find the words to ask this. "Did anyone ask me this last three years?" I really should have told everyone where the heck I was going, _before_ I even typed the transfer letter.

"What's that for, my dear?"

"Well…" I played with my index fingers while thinking how to break the news to my parents. The safest place: the car. It's pretty public, so my dad can't do his Ichigo-will-always-be-my-little-girl hysteric. "I am—"

"—home!"

_Oh great! I thought this was going to be easy_. I dragged my feet up the stairs. _Apparently, _this_ kind of news is not_.

"Onee-chan! Come on!" Natsume, my younger sister called from the family living room.

"—nally here?" I heard a male's voice. Something about it reminded me of somebody I really disliked when I was young, just thinking of that devilish person sent shivers down my spine.

"—esu!" A small voice spoke. It also reminded me of that funny-looking friend I had a long time ago…

When I walked into the living room I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing! There were three hot looking guys holding something in their hands.

The famous Sweet Princes.

_Did I really mess up in front of these guys? I must have been a pain in the rear…_

"Sweet Princes!" I cried while hugging each one of them tightly. "So long no see!"

**~Kashino's POV~**

Ichigo's embrace felt like something totally new to me. It felt _good_.

When I finally looked at her, I felt my face turn beet red. _What is this? Is this really you, Ichigo? You look so… changed._ Her brown hair pulled up in a sloppy bundle is just… just beautiful! Her big brown eyes piercing through me like no other set of eyes has done…

_I have to tell her… that I..._

"Welcome home, Ichi—"

"Minna…" Ichigo was on the floor, her forehead touching the floor, doing the famous dogenza (_a/n: asking for something from the bottom of your heart_) "Gomenasai!"

"I know I should have told you guys this before I came back…" Ichigo was sobbing while babbling all this. "I am—"

"Hungry, Ichigo?" Satsuki interjected. After Satsuki's first words she _finally_ saw the table full of sweets, I say _finally_ because she didn't even notice it when she got in… Kind of strange…

"No, I already had breakfast," she said. Everyone went chalk-white. "Arigatou, anyways," she flashed one of her beautiful smiles.

"Forget the snacks for now," she snapped. I never thought this could ever happen. I self-pinched myself… _Ouch! It hurts!_ Yes, this is not a dream. "It's time to catch up. What are you guys up to these days?"

**~Normal POV~**

"It's time to catch up. What are you guys up to these days?"

"Daijobuka, Onee-chan?"

"Nondemonai, Natsume." Natsume was shocked, like she'd seen a ghost or something. "No, it's nothing…" She quickly gets behind Ichigo and tries to figure out what's wrong with Cake-pig, as Ichita would put it.

"Makoto," Ichigo calls him. "By what I have heard, you have been very successful. Is that so?"

_Ichigo is sooo cute! _Hanabusa's eternal praises of her do not end_. Even when she doesn't want to eat any sweets!_

"—life?"

Makoto is too drawn by the brunettes' change that he doesn't noticed she used his first name. "Huh? What's that again?"

"Oi, _baka_… Kashino Makoto-kun…" Ichigo says to herself. **O.O!** Makoto reddens when hearing her say his first name, "…you may be an excellent chocolatier, but you sure are not the best listener"

"Makoto-kun… What's with your love life? Do you want me to say that again?"

"Actually, there is a girl I like…" …_and I wish I would have told you that a long time ago_…

"So there _is_, huh?" Ichigo's face resembled that of Chocolat's when she grinned evilly. "Pray, tell us. Oh, great chocolatier!"

"Oi, baka!" Kashino finally snaps. "Just stop pocking me, will you?"

"Gomen, Kashino-san," Ichigo crossed her arms and turned her head aside –like in the cartoon. "Ahh… that is Kashino Makoto for you," she opened her eyes and turned her face to him. "And what is the subject's name…?"

"Fine!" _It's not like I want to keep this a secret anymore._ Kashino took a deep breath. "Her name is—"

_Until next chapter..._

**So... how the cliffhanger? ****Feel free to review (once again...) and if yall have any other ideas so I can finish "Strawberry Perfume" I will gladly read them :)**

**Minna, sayonara!**

**~Toshiro Utsumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off:**

**Thank you for adding the story to…**

**Favorite story: violinanimemangafreak,**

**Story/Alert: thai13 & violinanimemangafreak**

**And the disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere :(**

_**~Ichigo's POV~**_

_Fuwa Fuwa Funwari amak_… My phone's ringtone filled the awkward silence… and for some reason, it broke Kashino out of the strange position he was…

"Moshi moshi," I answered, barely out of everyone's hearing range.

"_Ohayo, Ichigo_!"

"Ohayo, Yuki-sama!" _I can't believe he came all the way to Japan just to ask for my parents' blessings_! Surely_ my mom would say yes even if I chose a hobo_…

"_Yuki-sama?..." He questions mine calling him '-sama', " Oh, that's right! I have to be there, don't I_?"

"Hai! Are you any close to the house?" Everyone looked at me like I was hiding something… like I was missing a notch.

"Oui, mademoiselle. I'll be there in—" _Click._ The line shut up. _Did he just—?_

"OI, ICHIGOO-CHHAANN!"

The door opened, only to show an oversized panda bear. "_YUKI-SAMMAA!"_ I squealed and ran to him. He took the oversized panda bear out of the way and I landed on his chest. "You came!" I cheered, not really caring of how awkward this looked to other people.

I was cradled in his well-fitted arms, and he meant everything to me.

"Yuki…" I cupped his face in my hands and looked deeply into his beautiful sea-blue eyes. "Arigatou, Yuki."

_**~Kyouko's POV~**_

_I knew it! My maternal instincts were not fooled! Oh, my dear Ichigo… You're… _Amano Kyouko's imagination fanaticized her dear Ichigo like she always would when they started talking about boys (a/n: _"Ichigo, Natsume, and the Sweet Princes_"?)

_**~Kashino's POV~**_

Hatred boiled through me as I saw Ichigo cradled in this guy's arms. My arms ached at the thought that _I _could be the guy holding her right now.

**End of chapter 2~~ D:**

**Well... doesn't this make you think he's in love with Ichigo? With the help of Kyouko & Makoto's POVs**

**I'm sorry it's too short but I really didn't had any brains at the moment..**

**~Toshiro Utsumi**


	3. Chapter 3

**So my mind went all blank for this story and I decided to wait until the _magic_ came back to me. I'm sorry if I have left yall hanging D: I'm really realy sorry guys.**

**I will try to upload later on. So if yall just wait for it… the next chapter is gonna be GREAT!**

**Thanks to all of you who added my story to their Favorites/Alerts... ect. I really apreciate it! 3**

**Once again… Gomenasai!**

**~Kashino Amano**


	4. Chapter 4

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92  
Crimsonpheonix271

Akirafanatic

rqgeneviev

DeathlyJester

**KashinoAmano**


End file.
